Une simple promesse
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Toujours inspirée de la saison 3, une variante de plus du genre de confrontation que ma petite tête a imaginée.


6 semaines. Elle avait eu 6 semaines, gracieusement offertes par Broyles depuis qu'elle était revenue. 6 semaines pour se remettre dans le bain, pour se remettre de ses émotions, pour se réapproprier sa vie. Sa vraie vie, son monde, sa famille, tout ce qui constituait son quotidien quelques mois plus tôt. Ça pouvait paraître peu si on considérait le choc de la révélation sur l'échange et son retour fracassant. C'était très peu en vérité, qui plus est quand on savait qu'elle n'était restée –à sa demande– qu'une seule journée en observation à l'hôpital. 6 semaines, c'était une période hasardeuse décidée de façon aléatoire, car comment juger de la période de repos dans son cas ? Il n'existait pas vraiment de durée réglementaire pour ça. Comment juger de la durée adéquate à attribuer quand vous revenez d'un séjour dans une réalité alternative, des dommages physiques et des troubles psychologiques d'un tel cas de figure quand on vous a inoculé les souvenirs d'une autre, fait croire que vous étiez elle et que vous découvrez que celle que vous croyiez être a pris votre place et vécu votre vie à votre place ? Non, rien dans le règlement ne parlait d'un tel cas de figure et de la manière de le gérer. Alors Broyles avait tranché pour 6 semaines, le service hospitalier pour une journée d'observation et le Bureau pour des tests psychologiques standards adressés aux ex-prisonniers de guerre pour juger du traumatisme subi.

Et elle n'avait pris que 2 semaines avant de reprendre le travail, avait trépigné pour sortir avant les 24h préconisées et passé les tests haut la main. Aux yeux de tous, elle avait remonté la pente à vitesse grand V, mais elle allait bien. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle connaissait les réponses que les psy voulaient entendre, elle était une bluffeuse aisée. Mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler les cernes et la pâleur sur son visage qui hurlaient ses insomnies si fort que même un sourd aurait entendu. Et il avait repéré ses gestes fébriles qu'un imperceptible tremblement venait rendre moins précis. Elle croyait faire illusion, mais elle devait le connaitre bien mal si elle pensait qu'il était aveugle à sa détresse. Il était sans doute le seul à le voir. Oui, mais voilà, il était justement le seul qu'elle évitait de toutes ses forces.

Et ça n'étonnait personne qu'elle soit redevenue cette personne froide et impassible des débuts de la division avec même un côté encore plus renfermé. Elle était forte, personne ne l'ignorait. Si quelqu'un pouvait subir cette épreuve et s'en relever, c'était bien elle. Mais c'était justement le fait qu'elle soit redevenue celle d'avant qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle était encore plus hantée et torturée que jamais. Encore plus malheureuse, si c'était humainement possible. Encore plus déterminée, professionnelle et efficace. Le parfait agent. _Un robot_. Il se demandait même comment elle trouvait la motivation de se lever matin après matin pour venir bosser et agir comme rien ne s'était passé. Et personne ne soupçonnait que sa précipitation à reprendre le travail ne servait que de dérivatif à l'enfer qu'était son existence. Sauf lui.

Ça faisait deux mois qu'elle avait repris le travail et tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu. Deux mois, qu'il l'observait à distance –celle qu'elle tolérait entre elle et lui– se débattre pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle faisait parfaitement illusion. Par moment, il avait même l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait rien de son vécu. Mais si elle avait un sens de l'observation sans comparaison, il n'était pas en reste dans le domaine. Elle se trahissait parfois. Un regard perdu dans le vague l'espace d'une seconde, une petite moue sur ses lèvres qui n'avaient plus esquissé un seul sourire, une main nerveuse sur sa nuque pour sentir la cicatrice qu'avait laissé le retrait du tatouage. C'était léger, discret, imperceptible. Mais il voyait. Et il savait.

Il savait pourquoi elle avait déménagé chez Rachel, pourquoi elle appelait sa nièce très souvent, pourquoi elle levait les yeux au ciel pour vérifier que rien ne venait cacher la lumière du soleil, pourquoi elle l'évitait sans relâche, pourquoi elle s'abrutissait de travail, pourquoi elle ne dormait plus. Il savait tout ça, mais il se taisait. Elle le bâillonnait en lui refusant sa présence. Il était probablement la seule personne à comprendre ce qu'elle vivait, la seule à pouvoir l'aider à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve. Et il soupçonnait que c'était justement pour cette raison qu'elle le fuyait. A croire qu'elle voulait souffrir seule. Mais sa patience était à bout.

Il avait fini par aller voir Broyles pour lui demander de réintégrer la division à temps plein, mettant en avant sa place incontestablement unique face au conflit avec l'autre côté. Il n'avait pas eu à argumenter beaucoup pourtant. Broyles avait immédiatement reconnu son importance. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il semblait avoir beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Bien plus qu'il n'en avait pour lui-même. Mais le problème restait le même. Olivia l'évitait toujours. Alors Broyles avait fini par abuser de sa position pour lui imposer son retour dans l'équipe. Elle l'avait accepté de mauvais gré, mais elle s'en accommodait. Il n'était pas fier de lui imposer sa présence, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour tenter de renouer le contact. Ça n'avait pas marché, mais jour après jour, elle apprenait à se réhabituer à sa présence. Elle le tolérait. Mais elle ne lui parlait jamais plus que nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient une autre affaire. Encore une histoire de shape-shifter qui avait pris la place d'un homme pour usurper son identité. L'espion avait été interrompu au cours d'une opération à l'initiative de Walternate. Ils ne savaient pas exactement en quoi consistait cette mission. Le shape-shifter avait été tué au cours de l'interception. C'est pourquoi ils allaient interroger la veuve pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les intentions de l'imposteur. Il aurait dû savoir ce qui allait se passer. Avec un peu de jugeote dont il s'estimait manquer cruellement en ce moment, il aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se produire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle bouillonnait tant de colère et de rage qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Elle frappa à la porte. Elle laissa passer dix secondes et recommença avec un peu plus de force. Il tiqua envers ce geste d'impatience. Quand elle leva la main une troisième fois, il faillit lui faire une remarque. Mais la porte s'entrouvrit et le visage d'une femme aux yeux rougis et méfiants se découpa dans l'intervalle.

- Si vous êtes des journalistes, je n'ai rien à déclarer. Laissez-moi vivre mon deuil tranquille, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Si la douleur évidente de la veuve lui fit un pincement au cœur, il resta bouche bée devant l'insensibilité évidente d'Olivia. Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Nous ne sommes pas journalistes, Madame Donovan, dit Olivia. Nous sommes du FBI, dit-elle en présentant son insigne. Agent Dunham. Nous voudrions vous parler de votre mari, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton complètement neutre.

Peter tiqua quand elle ne le présenta pas mais ne commenta pas.

- Oh, dit Madame Donovan, bien sûr. Entrez, dit-elle en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

Olivia entra et alla directement au salon. Peter franchit la porte à sa suite et adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête qu'il voulut compatissants à la veuve éplorée. Elle les suivit.

- Pardonnez mon accueil, je suis harcelée par la presse depuis…

Elle s'interrompit comme sous le coup d'une vive émotion.

- Nous comprenons, Madame Donovan, dit Olivia d'un ton froid qui démentait ses propos.

Quand était-elle devenue si insensible ? se demanda-t-il, troublé.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, proposa la veuve.

Olivia sembla hésiter mais consentit quand même. Peter s'approcha d'elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, tandis qu'Eva Donovan, s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qui leur faisait face. Mais elle se releva comme frappée par la foudre.

- Oh pardon, excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Avec les évènements et tous ces journalistes, je n'ai plus de tête pour rien. Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ou de café ? proposa-t-elle, visiblement contrite et perturbée.

- Madame Donovan, nous souhaiterions vous entretenir de votre mari. Ou plutôt celui qui se faisait passer pour lui, répliqua Olivia, d'un ton impatient.

Peter, qui se tenait debout près d'elle pour s'asseoir, lui lança un regard chargé de reproches. Il se tourna pour apercevoir le visage déconfit de la veuve qui luttait contre une nouvelle crise de larmes. Il serra les dents et s'assit. Mais elle avait dû sentir sa désapprobation, car elle pinça les lèvres en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête vers lui. Puis elle releva la tête vers la femme et afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres. Trop crispé cependant pour paraitre naturel. Mais la veuve n'était pas vraiment en état de s'en apercevoir.

- Pardonnez mes propos directs, Madame Donovan, mais nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre temps. Et tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire pourra nous servir à éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise, dit Olivia avec plus de douceur.

Voilà ce que celle qu'il connaissait aurait dit. Mais une pointe de tristesse le tenailla quand il réalisa qu'elle devait se forcer à mettre un peu de sentiment dans ses propos.

La veuve hocha la tête et se rassit sur le rebord du fauteuil.

- Je comprends, Agent Dunham. Posez vos questions, dit Eva Donovan.

- Avez-vous remarqué des choses inhabituelles chez votre… (elle hésita sur le mot)… mari ? A-t-il parlé de choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, pouvant avoir un lien avec ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ? demanda Olivia.

- Vous voulez dire, est-ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il comptait assassiner un homme et qu'il n'était pas mon mari mais un imposteur ? Bien sûr que non ! protesta la veuve.

Le regard d'Olivia se durcit soudain et il sut que ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout.

- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal dans son comportement ? Même un petit détail ? insista Olivia.

- J'ai déjà dit tout ça à la police. Il était normal. Aussi normal que possible, dit-elle.

Olivia pinça les lèvres. Il devina que la réponse ne la satisfaisait pas.

- Madame Donovan, vous avez vécu avec cet imposteur pendant plus d'un an et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal ? dit Olivia, plus sèchement.

- Olivia, dit Peter d'un ton d'avertissement.

Elle l'ignora et ne quitta pas la veuve des yeux, qui sembla à nouveau secouée d'émotions.

- Il y a un an, il a eu un accident de voiture. Les médecins ont diagnostiqué des troubles de mémoire. Alors oui, il ignorait certaines choses, comme quelle était ma musique préférée ou mon plat favori. Mais comment étais-je supposée savoir que c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur ? répliqua Eva Donovan, à la fois bouleversée et furieuse.

- Vous auriez dû le savoir. Au fond de vous, vous auriez dû le savoir, accusa Olivia sans l'ombre d'un scrupule dans la voix.

- Olivia ! protesta encore Peter.

Il se leva et se tourna vers la veuve qui observait sa partenaire d'un œil furieux. Il tenta de mettre fin au massacre. Les deux femmes ne se quittaient plus des yeux et s'affrontaient en silence.

- Madame Donovan, veuillez excuser le comportement de ma…

- Agent Dunham, l'interrompit Eva Donovan en se levant, j'ignore pourquoi ni comment, mais cet homme _était_ mon mari, dit-il d'un ton froid et vibrant de colère.

Olivia se leva à son tour.

- Justement non, Madame Donovan, répliqua Olivia avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard encore un instant et Peter hésita à saisir le bras d'Olivia pour la faire réagir, mais cela risquait d'aggraver les choses. Il n'en fit rien.

- Je vous demande de sortir de chez moi, Agent Dunham, dit la veuve, froidement.

Quand Olivia ouvrit la bouche pour ce qu'il supposa être une remarque acerbe, il intervint.

- Dunham ! lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Elle releva soudain le menton, comme surprise par son ton sec ou par le fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement. Mais elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Elle serra les dents et sembla se forcer à se contenir.

- Pardon d'avoir abusé de votre temps, Madame Donovan. Toutes mes condoléances, dit-elle enfin d'un ton plus froid que la banquise.

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans attendre d'y être invitée. Peter soupira de frustration et de d'agacement mêlés.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, Madame Donovan. L'Agent Dunham est sous pression en ce moment. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Encore toutes nos condoléances pour votre mari, dit-il avec sincérité.

La veuve sembla se calmer et l'accablement revint combler la place que la colère avait laissée. Elle murmura un vague merci et il inclina la tête avant de suivre sa furie de partenaire dans l'allée avant de la maison. Elle était déjà à hauteur de la voiture quand il sortit et l'interpela.

- Peux-tu me dire, au nom du ciel, ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda-t-il, furieux.

- J'ai interrogé un témoin, répondit-elle, butée, déjà à la portière côté conducteur.

- Mis en pièce, tu veux dire. Elle ne méritait pas ça, dit-il par-dessus le toit de la voiture.

- Elle a menti ! protesta Olivia, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la maison.

- Menti ? répéta-t-il, sans comprendre. Sur quoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'ait rien vu. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer qu'il n'était pas son mari ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, choqué de la véhémence et de l'incrédulité de ses propos.

- Et comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'un double, exacte réplique de son mari, avait assassiné et pris la place de l'original ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle aurait dû savoir ! s'entêta-t-elle.

- Olivia, ils savent se fondre parmi nous.

Elle eut un rire sans joie et secoua légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Je suppose que tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! lâcha-t-elle sans scrupule.

Sa réplique lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. C'était un coup bas. Bien que la supercherie ait été démasquée plusieurs mois plus tôt, le goût amer de la trahison et de la culpabilité continuait à envenimer toutes ses pensées. Il la gratifia d'un regard courroucé qu'elle soutint sans sourciller. Mais il était trop en colère pour voir la moue incertaine qui lui échappa. Elle n'était pas vraiment fière d'elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à refouler le sentiment d'injustice qui la rongeait. Elle lâcha la première, baissa les yeux et finit par ouvrir la portière pour se glisser dans la voiture. Serrant les dents, il finit par l'imiter, claquant la portière un peu plus violemment que nécessaire. Elle démarra et le retour vers Harvard se fit dans un silence tendu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le labo, Walter et Astrid les attendaient. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers eux.

- Alors, est-ce qu'elle a pu vous aider ? demanda Astrid.

Olivia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Peter se contenta d'un non de la tête, les dents toujours serrées de contrariété. Astrid fronça les sourcils et si elle nota la soudaine hostilité –plus que d'habitude– entre eux, elle n'en dit rien.

- Walter, du nouveau sur le corps du shape-shifter ? demanda Olivia d'un ton sec.

- Oh bonjour, Agent Dunham. Au sujet du shape-shifter, non. Mais vous serez certainement ravie de savoir que je viens de me rappeler de la formule chimique de mon sirop préféré. Je n'en ai pas bu depuis….

- Walter ! hurla Olivia, impatiente et furieuse. Je me fiche de votre sirop comme de l'an Mille. J'ai besoin de réponses et j'en ai besoin maintenant ! cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Il ne sut dire si ce fut le regard de chien battu de Walter ou la furie froide d'Olivia qui le fit réagir, mais sa réaction se fit immédiate et vive. Non pas qu'il voulût défendre Walter, après tout, il n'avait jamais reproché à Olivia d'exprimer sa colère suite aux traitements qu'elle avait subis enfant, et même du temps où il pensait que Walter était son père. Et une partie de lui considérait qu'il était le mieux placé pour exprimer sa colère contre l'homme, droit qu'il ne prenait même pas volontairement et avec plaisir. Mais son absence de dialogue avec elle et l'état de nerfs dans lequel elle était le rendaient fou. Il préférait subir, lui, les foudres de sa rage, plutôt que le silence et l'ignorance.

- Olivia, ça suffit, maintenant.

Il la vit distinctement serrer les dents, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête.

- Personne n'ignore que tu en veux à la Terre entière, mais si tu veux te défouler, prends-t-en à la bonne personne.

Elle se tourna enfin vers en lui adressant un regard incendiaire qui aurait embrasé la forêt d'Amazonie en une seconde.

- Prends-t-en à moi, précisa-t-il, plus calmement.

Et il attendit. Il attendit d'encaisser la colère sourde, les reproches amers, les accusations virulentes. Mais rien ne vint. Elle se contenta de le fixer en silence, les lèvres si pincées qu'il ne distinguait plus leur couleur rose, les mâchoires si crispées qu'elles devaient lui faire mal et le regard si hanté qu'il ne savait plus où commençait sa colère et où se terminait sa détresse. Elle flancha la première, rompant le contact visuel et tournant les talons pour échapper à la tension à couper au couteau qui régnait dans la pièce. D'un pas empressé, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'y enfermer.

Quand il comprit qu'elle refusait encore le dialogue et se terrait dans un mutisme dont elle lui attribuait l'unique privilège, sa colère redoubla. Frustré et furieux, il la suivit. Il ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper, mais resta à l'entrée. Il la trouva debout derrière son bureau, les mains jointes devant sa bouche. Elle était de profil, mais il vit qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle se reprit cependant, quand elle l'entendit entrer à grands fracas.

- Peter, va-t-en, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un autre round.

- C'est bien le problème, tu ne l'es jamais.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Honnêtement, tu t'attendais à autre chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- A ce que tu refoules ta colère ? Effectivement, je m'y attendais. Mais de là à t'en prendre à toute personne autour de toi… (Il soupira). Olivia, je ne te reconnais plus.

Elle eut un rire sans joie, plein d'ironie amère et secoua la tête en détournant le regard.

- Il semble que ce soit récurrent, ces derniers temps, lâcha-t-elle, sans pitié.

Il prit la remarque de plein fouet. Il serra les dents et ses yeux soudain plus froids la transpercèrent. Elle savait comment le blesser. Elle pensa qu'il s'en irait, blessé dans son orgueil par cette pique aussi vraie que caustique. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Mais elle retint un grognement de frustration quand il avança de plusieurs vers elle avant de claquer la porte au passage derrière lui. Le match pouvait commencer. Etonnamment, elle ne ressentit pas l'appréhension qu'elle escomptait quand ils auraient enfin la conversation –la dispute– qu'elle tentait d'éviter.

- Allons-y, Olivia, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur, dit-il d'un ton résigné mais froid.

- Tu aurais dû savoir, dit-elle, libérant enfin le véritable fond de sa pensée.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-il calmement.

- Venant de la veuve, on peut au moins lui accorder une circonstance atténuante. Elle ignore tout des réalités alternatives. Mais toi, non.

- Tu as raison. J'aurai dû savoir, dit-il encore, sans chercher à se défendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de son acceptation passive à ses reproches.

- Mais ? insista-t-elle.

- Mais quoi, Olivia ?

- C'est tout ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu ne cherches même pas à te défendre ?

- Pourquoi chercher à excuser l'inexcusable ? dit-il, résigné.

Ça raviva sa colère. C'était lui qui avait provoqué cette discussion, lui qui l'avait harcelée pour l'avoir, alors que de son côté, elle redoutait la confrontation. Et il s'abstenait de lui sortir les prétextes qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ou les excuses qu'elle n'aurait pas acceptées ? Elle se sentait presque lésée qu'il lui refuse ce qu'elle craignait d'entendre. Contradictoire, mais c'était ainsi.

- Défends-toi, Peter ! lâcha-t-elle, furieuse.

- Pour quoi faire ? répliqua-t-il, d'un ton aussi calme qu'elle était en colère. Je n'ai pas d'excuses.

- Tu vas rester sans rien dire ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Que veux-tu m'entendre dire, au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout s'est passé si vite, comment aurais-tu pu deviner qu'ils avaient procédé à un échange ? dit-elle, en désespoir de cause.

- Mais j'aurais dû le savoir après.

- Elle en connaissait beaucoup sur toi.

- Mais elle était différente de toi, contra-t-il.

- Pas en théorie, elle était moi.

- J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir, s'entêta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour moi. J'étais la seule à pouvoir me sauver, dit-elle tristement.

- Ça aurait tout changé, Olivia, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Et quand elle réalisa avec quelle douceur il posait ses yeux sur elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait inversé la situation. Il ne s'était pas défendu, alors elle l'avait fait pour lui. Il se jetait des pierres, et elle lui trouvait des excuses. Elle détesta l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Mais elle dut reconnaitre qu'elle se sentit assaillie d'un sentiment de réconfort. Il avait cet effet-là sur elle. La faire se sentir vivante, alors qu'elle se sentait morte à l'intérieur.

- Elle a tout détruit, dit-il encore avec tristesse.

- Les mensonges l'ont fait avant. Les mensonges ont rempli ma vie, ont rempli la tienne. Les mensonges détruisent tout.

- Mais la vérité guérit les blessures.

- Pas dans tous les cas.

- Le passé l'a prouvé, contra-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Rien ne me poussait à revenir ici. Mais tu me l'as demandé. La vérité, c'est que j'ai accepté parce que j'ai voulu ce que tu voulais.

Elle détourna la tête, une moue désapprobatrice sur les lèvres qu'il revienne sur cet évènement. Mais il l'ignora.

- Tu veux des vérités, Olivia ? Je vais t'en donner.

Soudain, l'espace clos de son bureau, pourtant d'une taille confortable, lui parut étriqué. Les murs étaient soudain trop présents et la distance qui les séparait, désespérément trop courte. Et elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre. Non pas qu'il allait lui dire des choses déplaisantes, mais elle craignait l'impact de ses mots sur elle. Elle se sentait insupportablement faible et vulnérable en sa présence. Alors quand elle le vit approcher, elle resta paralysée, mais se sentit soulagée quand elle le vit s'arrêter à hauteur du bureau qui demeurait le seul et dernier rempart entre elle et lui. Mais il était déjà trop près. Désespérément trop près pour réfléchir correctement.

- La vérité, c'est que je revenu pour toi. La vérité, c'est que je ne supporte pas de m'être laissé endormi par ses beaux discours. La vérité, c'est que je ne supporte de te voir redevenir l'ombre torturée de celle que j'ai connue, par ma faute, et même si c'est de celle-là même dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Elle retint le gémissement plaintif de son prénom dans sa bouche pour l'inciter à se taire. Et elle ferma les yeux, comme si c'était la solution à ses problèmes, le pansement de ses maux. Mais ça ne changea rien. La douleur restait intacte. Elle rouvrit les yeux, cependant, quand elle réalisa avec une appréhension grandissante, qu'il faisait le tour du dernier obstacle entre eux. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle et la couva d'un regard tendre qui la terrorisa et la réchauffa à la fois. Il leva sa main avec une lenteur délibérée vers son visage et l'y posa quand elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Elle fit une grimace pour retenir les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses paupières.

- La vérité, c'est que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser pour retrouver ce qu'elle m'a arraché, murmura-t-il doucement.

Le sentiment de panique à l'idée qu'il mette à exécution ses paroles n'eut d'égale que la curiosité qu'il fit naitre en elle. Mais elle ne demanderait pas. Et il le savait.

Elle ne demanda pas.

Et pour seule réponse à sa question muette, il se pencha vers elle lentement. Elle n'eut aucun geste de recul, mais entrouvrit la bouche juste avant qu'il n'y pose la sienne dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Il ne prit pas avantage de la situation, n'essaya même pas, se contentant d'apprécier la sensation de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de poser sa main libre sur son autre joue, alors qu'elle posait des mains hésitantes sur son torse. Et elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait fermé les yeux qu'au moment où elle les ouvrit quand elle le sentit s'écarter après un moment qu'elle jugea trop court. Il lui adressa un sourire doux.

- Un goût de sincérité, dit-il enfin pour répondre à sa question muette.

Avec regret mais une note d'espoir, il baissa ses mains et elle regretta la chaleur qu'elles lui procuraient. Ses propres mains retombèrent le long de son corps quand il recula de quelques pas pour lui restituer son espace personnel. Et il lui adressa un regard plein de chaleur.

- Finalement, elle n'a peut-être pas tout détruit, dit-il avec douceur.

Elle se rappela enfin comment parler.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, dit-elle.

- Rien ne l'est jamais, approuva-t-il. Et à plus forte raison entre nous. Mais tout n'est pas perdu.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ne nia pas non plus. Il prit son silence pour un encouragement. Et il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, il ajouta :

- J'attendrai, Olivia. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. J'attendrai que tu reviennes vers moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferai, dit-elle dans un dernier sursaut de fierté.

Il sourit et la regarda avec tendresse.

- Pas avec des mots, dit-il.

Elle ne le contredit pas. Mais une question la tenailla.

- Pourquoi ? s'entendit-elle demander.

Elle ne demanda pas « comment avait-il su », mais « pourquoi », pourquoi attendrait-il après elle ? Il comprit et sourit à nouveau. La main sur la poignée, il ouvrit la porte.

- Parce que tu en vaux peine, dit-il avant de sortir.

Elle l'observa sortir, bouche bée de surprise. Et malgré elle, elle accepta ce qu'il lui offrait. Une simple promesse.


End file.
